1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an apparatus for automatically separating spent materials recovered from air drilling operations.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Drilling gas wells produces spent materials made up of air/gas, drill cuttings and fluid. Efficient separation of these components is important to gas well operators. To this end, a need exists for an apparatus that can automatically separate spent drilling materials into separate components.